


Deliberate

by buatsui (Megumi543)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megumi543/pseuds/buatsui
Summary: Everything about him was precise, coordinated, and deliberate. He didn’t move his body in any way unless he intended it to. His words were sharp and perfectly enunciated. He didn’t go outside if the weather wasn’t to his liking, sometimes. It’s something she loved about him. She knew that if he didn’t want to be with her, he wouldn’t be. But he did- and every day his presence filled with her with a warmth she couldn’t describe.It’s for that reason that she she finds herself so hurt by their lack of physical intimacy.





	Deliberate

**Author's Note:**

> AKA orihime is a lil horndog and doesnt wanna use her words to get what she wants

Everything about him was precise, coordinated, and deliberate. He didn’t move his body in any way unless he intended it to. His words were sharp and perfectly enunciated. He didn’t go outside if the weather wasn’t to his liking, sometimes. It’s something she loved about him. She knew that if he didn’t want to be with her, he wouldn’t be. But he did- and every day his presence filled with her with a warmth she couldn’t describe.

It’s for that reason that she she finds herself so hurt by their lack of physical intimacy.

 

Orihime is more than embarrassed when she really thinks about it. All couples go through dry spells, she tells herself. Her best friends assure her that it’s normal, that she has nothing to worry about.

“Babe, he looks at you like you’re the only light in his world,” Tatsuki sighs, taking her best friend’s hand in her own. “He probably just has something on his mind. Or- maybe he’s just not feeling as horny as you are, apparently.” There’s a teasing in her voice that calms Orihime, but the longing for his touches only gets worse.

She wonders when she became so needy. It’s only been two weeks since they last… had sex, the very thought bringing a flush of embarrassment to her cheeks. She hated to admit it to herself, but she  _ was _ horny. Even the neon green vibrator given to her as a gag gift couldn't fully rid her of the tension she felt. The slightest of touches would set her off lately. She wanted him, and bad. 

She  _ could _ just talk to him, but there was something in the back of her mind that told her that she shouldn’t. The same thing she adored about him, the fact that he only did what he wanted, also nagged at her. Maybe he hadn't initiated anything because he didn’t  _ want _ to touch her. Was he already bored of her?

The red headed girl sighed, resting her open book onto her chest. The light poured through the large windows of their shared apartment, illuminating every surface.The setting sun tinting the room with a warm hue of serenity. Orihime desperately wants to be interested in book,  _ desperately _ wants to be distracted from the ache in her heart- but her mind could only think of one thing. Him.   
  


Their relationship was a slow build. Starting out at first as strangers in a cafe, never even speaking to each other. Then from strangers, they became friends. He would keep her company while she studied and he worked on work reports. Their visits become more and more frequent, until she finally worked up the courage to ask to hang out-  _ outside of the cafe _ . She smiled as she remembered how frequently she would fall asleep at his small apartment, her mind tired and empty from a long day of studies. Everything about him calmed her.

Two months ago they finally kissed. God, it was the most amazing feeling she had ever experienced. Orihime had only ever kissed a few other boys, and none of them compared to him. They began officially dating, and then a month ago moved in together. Some of her classmates told her it was too soon, moving too fast. 

Orihime disagreed. Each moment with him felt like time was standing still. While they had only known each other for a year or so, it felt like a lifetime

 

She was pulled from her thoughts as her phone chirped on her lap. 

 

_**Poetry Man** : I will be stopping by the store on my way home. Would you like for me to make something for dinner? _

Orihime grinned, quickly replying before moving to place a bookmark in the pages of her book.

_**Me** : OMG!!! yes~ oooh what are you gonna make? UwU _

_**Poetry Man:** It will be a surprise._

 

Orihime made quick work of showering and getting dressed, excitement at the prospect of a fresh meal filling her veins. Two broke college students rarely could afford the luxury of a homemade dinner, so it was always a special occasion when he would cook for her. 

With the the excitement of food and seeing her boyfriend, Orihime decided she had to act. She was going to dry her hardest to get him to see how much she  _ wanted  _ him- at least, as much as she could manage without completely embarrassing herself in the process.    
  


She heard the sound of the apartment door open and close as she blow dried her hair. Her long orange haired hung around her shoulders. She chose to wear one of his shirts, a  _ deliberate _ decision on her part. She knew that he liked when she wore his clothes, and the height difference between them allowed for his shirt to hang just low enough to be considered a dress. Barely. Clicking the dial of the hair drier, she smoothed her hair and looked at herself in the reflection, giving herself a small smile before heading out into to greet him.

She grinned when she saw him, putting away the few groceries into the refrigerator. He was dressed in a tight black button down, seemingly tailored just for him as it hugged and accentuated every part of his body. His thin legs wore tight black jeans, with very professional-looking patent leather shoes.

“Ulquiorra!” Orihime beamed, coming to meet his side.

He turned to her with a small smile, the same smile that always managed to make her feel better, and leaned down to kiss her cheek. “Hello.” he said coolly.

To others, Orihime was sure that her boyfriend looked unaffectionate or cold, but she knew better. When they were alone, he was actually quite needy and very sweet. 

“What are you gonna make?” she asked, moving around him to press against his back. She knew her breasts were flush against him, and how much he loved when she did that.

She moved with Ulquiorra as he did, following him as he began to collect ingredients. “A surprise.” he sayed shortly. She laughs when he moves in her grip to face her, a hand coming to rest against her cheek. “Now, go sit and wait for me.” he whispers, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She relented and agreed to let him work in peace.   
  


Orihime read her book as she waited as patiently as she could manage. Her stomach was already growling embarrassingly loudly, and the delicious but unfamiliar smell wafting through the kitchen only made it worse.

“Dinner is ready.” Ulquiorra called, and she hears the sounds of plates and utensils being placed carefully onto the table.

She excitedly shoved her bookmark into the pages, hopping up from their couch with a bounce in her step. Walking into the kitchen she saw Ulquiorra working on the finishing touches of his dish. No doubt, she thinks, that he is making it as perfect as he possibly can. 

Orihime slid into their dining seat and watched as Ulquiorra began to carry the food to the table. Her eyes light up as she sees some of her favorites being placed down- shrimp shumai, and strawberry daifuku. She hadn’t completely grown out of her strange eating habits, but she knew that anything made by Ulquiorra was going to be delectable.

“Oh, Ulquiorra!” she gasped, “This is too much! Thank you!”

Ulquiorra smirked at her, “Nothing is too much for you.” 

His words sent a shiver down her spine. No matter how many times he complimented her, it always managed to get to her.   
  


Orihime scarfed down her food in near record time, savoring and appreciating every bite. Ulquiorra was a delicate eater, but finished only minutes after she did. 

“Thank you again, Ulqui, I’ll wash the dishes.” she said. Her nickname for him was rare in use, but it was another tactic to get his attention. He had told her in the past that he had never been given a nickname, and she was happy to oblige. It always brought a warmth to his usually stoic features.

 

Orihime finished washing the dishes and smiled as she heard the sound of the TV playing in the room over. Patting her hands dry on a towel, she once again smoothed her hair down and headed over to the living room.

Ulquiorra sat quietly in the dim light of the TV and side-table lamp. His form was sprawled across the white leather, his arms stretched across the back of the couch while his obscenely long leg was draped on his other knee. She wondered if he knew what he did to her, just sitting there like that. It felt like a pull on her heart when she saw his beautiful form.

“Mind if I join you?” She giggled, suddenly feeling awkward as she stood and watched him.   


His emerald eyes met hers and he shook his head wordlessly. She closed the short distance and plopped ungracefully onto the cushion across from where he sat. Oh, how she longed to be up against him- cradled in his arms and her head on her chest- but she wanted to tease him. Make him come to  _ her _ .

The TV did nothing to entertain her as she sat stiffly in her seat. Ulquiorra had a love for documentaries, and while some were definitely interesting, this one was not. She could barely keep her eyes open. She sighed, casually sliding her legs to stretch out across the couch. Her feet came to rest against his thigh. If he noticed or cared, he didn’t show it.

“How was work?” Orihime asked, growing desperate for him to pay attention to her.

Ulquiorra shrugged his shoulders, “Business as usual, I suppose.” he says, meeting her eyes briefly. 

It was not the response she had wanted, so she opted to move to lay on her side. As her body twisted, the shirt did too- rising up above her hips and settling in a bunch on her waist. Her bright pink panties were on full show now. She felt her face warm, embarrassed by her own actions.

“How was your day? Did you get any reading done?” Ulquiorra asked, his eyes still locked on the screen.

Orihime sighed, “Yeah I did, actually!” she grinned, “It’s kind of boring here without you sometimes, though.” the words slip out as an afterthought, but it gets a reaction from him.

She watches as his eyes flick to her, first taking in her face, then looking down to see her round bum and panties. Orihime sees the blush tinting his cheeks, and his hand comes to rest on her knee. 

“Oh.” Ulquiorra whispers. 

“Don’t worry about me, though!” she laughed, moving to shift slightly. Her arms came to squeeze her breasts together as she placed her hands under her head, her leg inching up to wrap her ankle around her calf.

Suddenly, the TV was shut off, and Ulquiorra rose from his seat. He moved to stand in front of her and Orihime looked up at him with a questioning expression. She could feel the heat already forming in her core, despite nothing even happening yet.  _ Yet, _ she hopes. 

“Follow me.” he beckoned, offering a polite hand to help her from the couch.

 

Orihime does as told, walking behind him as he leads them to their bedroom. He flicked on the bedside lights before coming to the bed. He stood there, an unreadable expression on his face. He motioned for her to get onto the bed and she slowly climbed atop the cushy duvet covers and settles into the heap of pillows against the headboard.

Ulquiorra joins her, but instead of coming to close the gaps between their lips like she so desperately wants, he sits on the foot of the bed. 

“I must ask you something.” Ulquiorra’s hands clasp awkwardly on his lap. Orihime feels a growing anxiety building in her chest. She has no idea what he might say, but all kinds of painful and sad scenarios flash in her mind.

“Do you not… desire me anymore?”

His words hit her like a bowling ball straight to the chest. Of all the things she could have expected, that was not it. 

“What?!” she gasps, her hands coming to rest above her chest. “Why on Earth would you say that?”

Ulquiorra’s eyes leave hers, opting instead to study the pattern of the bedspread. Orihime wanted to move and comfort him, show him how much she desires him- but she knew that when Ulquiorra wanted to talk, it was best to just let him.

“Last time we were together you... “ he trails]ed off, a hue of pink gracing his cheeks brighter than she’s ever ever seen before. “You were not very… vocal. Before, you have always let yourself go and- last time you were very quiet.”

The realization hit Orihime like a train. The day that they had been together last, Ulquiorra was absolutely exhausted from work. He had come to lay with her in bed as she re-read her favorite book, a quick spooning session that had escalated. She knew he was tired and figured that he wouldn’t like for her to be practically screaming in his ears. 

Orihime felt the weight of her anxiety lift, her doubts about him disliking her had vanished. “Ulqui, I knew you were tired so I tried to be quiet so I wouldn’t hurt your ears!” she giggled, unable to control herself. “To tell you the truth, I’ve been so needy for you I can barely contain myself. That’s why I did all that stuff on the couch.” it was embarrassing to admit, but she trusted him enough not to judge her.

“What?” Ulquiorra’s face was painted with pure confusion, then it settled. “Orihime, you should know by now that nothing brings me more pleasure than hearing your voice-” he murmured.

He moved quickly, coming to rest between her legs that widen for him automatically. “Your voice in my ears is so perfect, no matter the volume.” he rasped, and the admission makes Orihime’s heart flutter.

It wasn’t what she had in mind when she planned for him to come to her, it was better.

 

“I am going to show you just how much I mean that. I want to hear you cry for me. ” Ulquiorra groaned, lurching forward to capture her lips.

Their kiss was passionate, hotter than any that came before them. Orihime’s hands threaded through his hair immediately, sighing as he felt his chest press against her own. Ulquiorra’s lips were chapped and rough- and the feeling against her own was amazing. His hands found their way to her hips, clutching the flesh beneath the fabric. As his tongue jutted out to meet her lips, she moaned, letting her own tongue slide against his.

Orihime felt that heat building in her core with every nip and slide of his tongue. She pulled at his hair, clinging to him in a way that she hoped conveyed her excitement and love for him. Ulquiorra pulled away, beginning to trail kisses from the corner of her mouth down to where her jaw met her neck.

Everything about him was deliberate, she thought, as he kissed her neck. His teeth nipped at the skin below her ear and she yelped with pleasure. Her reaction was met with a groan from the man between her legs, continuing to nip and suck at her skin. He sucked at her earlobe, a particularly sensitive spot, and her chest heaved out a moan. Her back arched away from the pillows and against his chest. 

“Let it out,” he commanded, his delicate hands rubbing up and down her sides, “I want to hear you.”

His wish was her command, and as his sucked a bruise onto her pale skin, she whined and bucked her hips. He was too far for any friction and the desperation pooling in her stomach was too much. 

The hands on her waist gripped the fabric of her shirt, pulling back only enough to pull it over her head. Her breasts were exposed to him and the warm air, only the bright pink fabric of her lace bra covering her. Her nipples were hard and poked through the lace, and Ulquiorra licked his lips.

“For me.” he whispered. It was a statement. He knew that this was all for him.

His hands came to cup her breasts, unable to fully grasp them. Her breasts were large, she knew that, but she wondered if anyone had truly appreciated them the way Ulquiorra did. His fingers massaged and pulled at them, eliciting a high pitched whine from her throat.

She believed him when he said he liked her moans, but the sounds coming from her were obscene- slightly embarrassing even. He had barely even touched her but she was reduced to a puddle in his arms.

His hands groped once more before coming around her back, quickly undoing the clasp. He slid off the bra as he moved his hands forward and she whined as her hardened buds met the air. Ulquiorra fervently began to fondle them again, pinching and rolling her nipples between his fingertips.

Sparks of pleasure shot right down to her core, and she could feel the wetness pooling in her panties. 

“Ooh!” she gasped as Ulquiorra swept down and sucked hard on her breast. The feeling was glorious as he rolled his tongue over her flesh, groaning as he worked. The vibrations made her whimper, and her hips moved on their own. She wanted relief, but now Ulquiorra was the one with the mission.

He moved to her other breast, continuing his treatment. His hand made work of the other side, massaging and pulling and- “Oh! Mmm!” she moaned as he sucked hard on her bud. Orihime blushed further, the desperate neediness filling her was making her so sensitive and responsive.

Orihime writhed, hands detangling from his raven locks to travel down his shirt. She began to unbutton the fabric clinging so tightly to his skin. She wanted to see his skin, feel it like he did her own. With each button that came undone, Orihime felt herself grow more needy and excited. His mouth was still attached to her breasts, now traveling over the large mounds and leaving dark purple marks.

Finally, after fumbling a while, she reached the final button. Her hands pulled hard at the shirt, removing it from his shoulders. Ulquiorra left barely any room between them as she threw the cotton button-down across the room. 

“M-more…” she plead, her hips moving against the air as her core ached for attention. 

Ulquiorra looked up at her from her breast, a look of fervent pleasure in his eyes. “Anything for you.” he groaned, and she felt as he shifts closer to her. She practically screamed as his body grinded against her, a tremble forming in her legs. “Ooh Ulqui” Orihime whined. She felt his cock twitch as she moaned, the fact that her voice was turning him on so much bringing a swell of pride to her chest.

Ulquiorra’s fingers traveled to her hips, stopping to tease at the waistband of her panties. “Do you want me to touch you there?” his voice whispered gravely. Orihime nodded frantically, but Ulquiorra did not move. “Tell me.” 

Orihime had never felt more embarrassed in her life. As his hard member rocked painfully slow against her she wondered how much more she could take. When Ulquiorra said he was going to do something, he did it. If he said she was going to scream his name, shaking from the pleasure he gave her, she would.

“Yes…” her voice squeaked, “Touch me, please Ulqui.”

Ulquiorra gave her a pleased smile and immediately pulled the neon pink panties down. She raised her hips and allowed the wet fabric to be discarded over his shoulder. The warm air hit her dripping sex and she moaned, her voice high and breathy. “You are so wet for me…” Ulquiorra’s fingers glided up the skin of her thighs, light and delicate. He always touched her as though she was the most fragile flower, and it made her weak.

Orihime wanted desperately to cover her face, hide her blushing cheeks behind the palms of her hands- but she wanted more to please Ulquiorra. She resisted the urge to hide, instead opting to bring her hands over the expanse of his body. Ulquiorra was naturally skinny, and his slightly toned muscles flexed under her touches. His pale skin was like flawless porcelain, and every detail of his being was perfect, she thought.

“Oh!” she gargled, her back arching high off the bed as his fingers met her core. His thin digits slid against her slit, coating them with her juices. “So sensitive for me.” he crooned, his eyes meeting hers. 

She writhed under him, already so worked up despite so little contact. His fingers moved against her, coming to rub soothing circles around her clit. She was coming undone fast and whined a moan of contented pleasure. The ache in her core was building, and she felt that she would cum soon.

“Baby,” Orihime called, “I-I’m- ohh, I’m close.”

His fingers hurried their movements, while his other hand rubbed all over her skin, cupping her breasts before sliding down to her stomach and then to her thighs. The time without sex had left her over sensitive. Orihime panted and gripped at the skin of his waist needily, her fingers carving half moons into his flesh.

Legs trembling, she gasped as the heat was building quickly within her. “Cum for me, Orihime.” Ulquiorra instructed, suddenly dipping a finger into her sex. The feeling was breathtaking for her, and he pumped his finger within her as her hips came to lift off the bed. “Ulqui!” she moaned.

He added another finger, curling them up in search of the spot he knows completely ruins her. He knows he’s found it after she practically screams, her nails scratching lines down the planes of his back. With a few deliberate movements, she stills, knees shaking and her sex clamping down hard onto his fingers. 

“Ulqui! Oh, mmm, nnff.” her voice is strained as the waves of pleasure overtake her senses. A tingle spreading from her cunt, spreading over her limbs and she shudders. The world seems to fade around her as his fingers slowly trail off their movement inside her. Her chest is heaving, a bright pink hue covering her skin.

He slowly peppered kisses over her collarbones, his hands coming to rub soothingly over her arms. Orihime slowly started to come back to reality and shivered. Her eyes met his and were surprised to see how dark and lust-ridden they’d become. She saw the veins of his neck pulsing with his breathing before noticing the twitching bulge in his pants

“You didn’t touch yourself?” she asks, feeling somewhat guilty.

Ulquiorra shook his head, “This was about you.” he says simply.

“Well, I want this to be about us.” Orihime brings a hand to cup him through the fabric of his jeans, earning her a sharp gasp from the man above her. She can feel how hard he is, and he leans into her touch. Her fingers nimbly undo the button before sliding down the silver zipper, her other hand pulling the waistband down to his knees. 

She says nothing as he moves off his knees to slide the jeans all the way off, revealing his black boxers to her. Orihime finds herself licking her lips at the sight of his cock jutting tightly against the cotton, a wet circle where his head had been weeping.

Feeling bold, she pulled his underwear down quickly, moving so her chest was against his. Their lips meet again, and Ulquiorra nibbled at her bottom lip with a groan. She pushed him down, air huffing from his lips as his back meets the mattress. 

“You know,” she whispered, kissing his neck as he did before, “I like hearing you too.” her hands glide over the taught muscles of his stomach, and she could feel his pounding heart beneath her fingers.

Orihime had never been one to take control in the bedroom, she enjoyed being under him, letting him decide what they were to do. But now, as she eyed him hungrily, she felt the same determination to make him moan and grunt beneath her. She wanted him to lose some of that control he seemed to have in endless supply. She wanted him to come undone from her touches.

Ulquiorra groaned as she slowly crawled backwards, her lips kissing down his torso and her fingers scratching down over his nipples. It was something he always responded too but was always too embarrassed to let her do much. When her slim fingers met the elastic of his underwear, she teased him there. “Do you want me to touch you, Ulquiorra?” she whispered, her lips brushing against the trail of raven black hair leading below the fabric.

She waited, placing soothing kisses against his skin. Finally, she saw him nod his head, “Y-yes.” he groaned, and she had never felt so turned on by the sight of him. His normally pale face was stained red all the way to the tips of his ears.

The drag of the fabric down his hips made him hiss, lifting off the bed so she could fully remove the boxers before throwing them somewhere off the bed. Orihime smiled at the sight of his cock. Standing proudly with it’s bright pink head in the air, a drop of precum beading there. 

She wasted no time working him up further, knowing he has painfully eager for her. The tip of her tongue met his member, swirling around the tip and placing a soft kiss there. Ulquiorra groaned, and she could hear his fingers gripping tightly at the bed below him.

Orihime internally felt a surge of desire mixed with pride as she enveloped her lips around him. His normally restrained voice was slipping through his grasp, and he groaned loudly. She had never seen him so worked up before. 

Her head began to bob over his body as she slurped and hummed over his member. She could taste the salty brine of his precum on her tongue, urging her further. Her long red hair fell over her shoulders and tickled his thighs as she ran her tongue over the prominent vein that ran on the underside of his cock. 

“O-Orihime…” he grunted, his hips twitching.

The sound of his voice, so broken and desperate sent a shock of heat back into her core. She moaned and swirled her tongue around him, her fingers moving to spread over the skin of his thighs and stroke what length she couldn’t fit.

When she closed her eyes and relaxed her throat to get him as deep as she could handle, a hand shot into her hair as a low growl escaped from the man’s mouth. “Orihime.” he grunted, and she allowed her head to be pulled off of his cock with an audible  _ pop _ .

She couldn’t help but pout at him as their eyes met, “Did it not feel good?” she asked. Orihime thought he was enjoying it, why did he have her stop?

Ulquiorra visibly shivered, licking his dry lips. “No, it felt more than good. I just don’t intend to finish in your  _ mouth, _ but your  _ cunt.” _

Orihime felt a heat gracing her cheeks like never before. Ulquiorra had never once spoken so… explicitly before. The thought that she had managed to break him of his cool composure and polite words was enough to get her throbbing between her legs.

“Oh.” she said, no other words managing to enter her mind.

Ulquiorra came to lean on his elbows. “Lay down.”

She could only nod as she moved, her hips dragging her back against the headboard and into the pillows. Ulquiorra followed her and quickly his lips were on hers. There was a passion that she had missed in their kiss. One that she had felt deeply when they first were together- but this was different. It was needy, hot, and with every movement she could feel his restrain slipping.

His fingers tugged roughly at her breasts, her hands finding themselves back into his soft raven hair.

He broke the kiss, dragging a single finger from her breast down to her dripping sex. Orihime gasped as he stroked between her lips, slow and torturous. “Mm… please Ulqui.” she moaned. She was feeling more impatient than ever as he kneeled between her legs.

“As you wish.” 

He thoroughly coated his fingers in her juices before coming to stroke himself. His eyes met hers, intense and dark. He crawled closer, beginning to rub the head of his cock against her lips. Orihime could barely contain herself as she moaned, her hips writhing uncontrollably. 

After a few sensual strokes against her, he finally lined himself at her entrance, not once breaking eye contact. “Tell me you want me.” Ulquiorra whispered, and Orihime immediately replied. “Oh,” she moaned, “Yes Ulqui! I need you in me, please!”

She screamed as he filled her, a fast thrust that curled her toes. Sure, she had had amazing sex with him in the past, but there was a desperateness to his movements that she had never felt before. He began to quickly slide in and out of her, and Orihime gasped with each powerful thrust within her. 

Orihime was quickly beginning to feel an orgasm approaching, especially so soon after already receiving one. The sounds of her squelching around him were embarrassing beyond words but they only seemed to spur him on. 

He was beginning to lost his rhythm as he thrust into her, fingers digging into her thigh with a tight grip. She could hear his breath becoming erratic and whined as he shifted positions slightly, his cock pounding into her at a new angle. He quickly found the spot within her and she gasped loudly, digging her nails into his shoulders.

“Ulqui!” her voice was high and laced with a frantic need, “Oh my god!” 

The pale man continued to hit repeatedly at the spot within her and she was quickly tightening around him, pleasure coiling in her stomach, her toes curling. 

“Cum for me.” he grunted, his pace faltering slightly before he quickly resumed his pace.

Orihime needed no more encouragement, her body surged with pleasure and she screamed his name, uncaring of who heard her. Ulquiorra gave a few more thrusts before stilling within her, the tight clench around him too much for him to handle. She moaned as she felt his cum shoot into her, and he slumped in her arms.

They laid there for some time, both panting and heaving from the exertion. She had never felt so good or cum so hard before, and she felt the weight of sleep urging her eyes to droop. With a sigh, he pulled out of her sex and moved to lay beside her. His thin arms wrapped around her form, pulling her close to him and he nuzzled his nose against her neck. 

She smiled, looking into his brilliant emerald eyes. “That was…” she whispered.

“Perfect?” Ulquiorra answered, a small smile gracing his features. 

They laughed, hugging tightly and petting each other softly. Orihime began to giggle more loudly, and Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow.

“I wish I could say I felt bad about not talking to you,” she wheezed, “but if it means sex that amazing then I can’t complain.” Ulquiorra rolled his eyes with a smile. “We aren’t going that long again, though. Just so we’re clear.”

Ulquiorra smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. “Oh, Orihime, we will be doing this again as soon as I’m ready.”


End file.
